


From The Stars || TF2 ||

by Arteurysm



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arteurysm/pseuds/Arteurysm
Summary: Xia never thought she would end up 31 billion lightyears away from her home planet for any reason at all.But with fate, comes chance, and with chance comes either failure or success. Watch Xia achieve both.





	From The Stars || TF2 ||

**Author's Note:**

> first fic, just publishing now so that I don't have to redo that god-awful tag stuff.

**_this is a test publish, the next chapter will be actual content. my apologies._ **


End file.
